CrazyStuck
by ALittleCurious
Summary: After a long time of waiting, John gets a chance to see his friends again. Everyone was excited in their own little way. After Karkat tripped over a weird looking heavy book and taking it back to read aloud, the gang experiences something...Odd. Katnep, JohnDave, GamTav, side Rose/Kanaya and slight pale Davekat! T for foul language. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie
1. Prologue

**Let us start shall we? (I know it's short)**

Prologue

John Egbert ran through the streets, he held his backpack tight, today, he had some visitors. Scratch that, a LOT of visitors, they were having a camping trip. He couldn't help but smile. Everything seemed to go by in a blur. He did not care about anything around him. All his friends managed to push their plans out of the way, take a very long trip, and somehow get to earth. Well, only 3 were on earth anyway. His face heated up, the clouds moved away from the sun, it was only fall, yet it was the only booked time they all could manage. John didn't care, he wore his short sleeved shirt anyway. A plain blue one. He stopped in front of his house, his smile faded, he did not want to look like such a pansy when entering his house. He walked by his mailbox, of course he's getting all these memories, he missed them a lot, it took a while to fix up Earth. John huffed, he still stayed in contact of course, he just missed everyone. The warm laughter if his friends. Yet he was still with his father, almost done with high school, and everyone did their part to fix everything. But were separated at the last few months. Anyone who played Sburb remembered. Everyone else remained clueless. He strolled in and instead of greeting his father in the kitchen, he flopped over to his computer and began to type.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

EB: hey dave! are you leaving yet?

TG: yeah, just about to leave.

EB: good. can't wait to see you all, since we were busy arranging our house.

TG: gotta go, john, about to leave.

EB: oh okay I guess.

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

John sat there, he thought about pestering Rose. Well, no time for that, his father is calling downstairs. John would rather not. Instead of actually pestering Rose, John peered behind and looked at his bed. It looks pretty comfortable. John stood up and flopped to his bed, his father called again.

'Nope' John squeezed his eyes shut.

**Alrighty now, lets get this show on the road.**


	2. Hello dear friends!

**This is longer**

A knock on the door was heard, John's eyes shot open in a flash, before thinking, he attempted to get up, only to fall face first into the ground.

"Ow, fuck!" He silently shouted. His father called him down, it was time for breakfast, and some of his fellow friends arrived. His swooped down the steps excited and he ran to his father.

"Where?" John exclaimed gasping for air.

"Just those 3." Dad said leaving off to the kitchen, doing god knows what. John just assumed baking after all. He eyed the 3 on the couch. Dave, was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, just a bit dirty, Rose a purple dress, and Jade a pair of shorts with a green shirt and a doggy necklace.

"Boy, am I glad to see you all." John finally said.

"You better be happy we came." Dave chuckled. Jade and Rose agreed and everyone started catching up on things.

"Glad we're done with all that shit." Dave layed back in the couch, John looked at him for a second.

" I dunno, it seemed kind of fun. Well, in its own way anyway." He shrugged it off a bit. He kind of did miss the drama and suspense.

"Well, you can put it that way." Jade smiled bleakly patting John on the back. "If you enjoyed seeing your friends get killed."

"We're here now arn't we?" Rose interrupted. They all stayed silent.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Shhh!" The whispers from the front door were clear as day, they weren't good at being silent.

"Dude, shut the hell up."

"Make me. You canth do shit." John sighed loudly and bounded off to the front were several trolls stood.

"I see you all arrived. At the same time?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see." John's face flushed a bit. Everyone was a bit taller, a change if some wardrobe, (probably Kanaya's idea.) and some were a bit quieter or more noisy. Damn, troll biology is weird. And what time can do to people, or in this case trolls. In fact, John expected Karkat to be yelling at his front door, he was actually a bit. Until Gamzee told him to cool down. John was glad they got the whole morail thing down. "Oh, come in everyone." He stepped aside, everyone pulled out their belonging and sat on the floor. Kanaya immediately went to Rose and gave her a hug. Everything seemed to be in tact. Now, they take the bus. Of course John had to lead them all to the bus.

OoOoO

"Mm, I'm pretty glad to see you all."

"I know, you keep telling us that, John. Just. Stop." Karkat grumbled behind John

"Just wanted to make sure you got the message." John winked at Karkat and earned himself a few curses. The bus was actually not bad, small but not bad. Karkat looked around glancing around. Nepeta sat beside him, she squealed and pointed outside. Gamzee on the other side was lazily eating some slime pie. He was okay with the sitting. Though he'd rather sit by himself. Karkat grimaced and turned back to Nepeta. She smiled cutely and hugged his arm. He sighed slightly annoyed and looked ahead. Just dumb ol John sharing stories with Dave.

"This is fucking stupid."

"Theez, loothen up kk." Sollux popped out from behind, with a displeased face. "Ith it because of the people thtaring?" Karkat looked around slightly, Nepeta still purring and Gamzee offering John pie. Well of course he denied the generous offer. It seemed Sollux was right, everywhere on the bus people stared.

"Damn, cosplayers." He heard someone mutter. A bunch of other people walked up into the bus, just pushing through. 'When are we going to make it dammit!?' Karkat huffed and crossed his arms. He pulled away from Nepeta who cooed sadly. Gamzee grabbed Karkat by the arm and showed him some pie right up in his face. Karkat was gonna lose himself, his eye slightly twitched with anger. He was working on the whole anger thing, as so Gamzee persuaded, and it has made him earn a bit more respect, instead of his god forsaken yelling. But damn, he is no pushover. He yelled at the top of his lungs, he was wrong, the bus was gross, smelly, irritating and oh gog those stares!

"JUST FUCKING STOP!" He gritted his teeth, the bus came to a halt, all eyes on him. Oh, would you look at that? They have arrived at the camping site. The nubby horn troll swiftly jumped off the bus first, everyone glared. He clenched his fists, still gritting his teeth. "Are you all coming or not?" He asked. Everyone aware not to get him

too pissed, got off the bus. Otherwise they'd keep getting yelled at, and, all of his friends got off including some younger girls and boys with their family. They saw what happened, they quickly scooted away. John beamed.

"Alright, I got the perfect place!" He laughed, some rejoiced, some nodded and agreed, and others plain didn't give a fucking shit about where they were going. They went through Sburb, and for the trolls case, Sgrub. Hmm, John looked behind him to see his dear friends. Terezi sniffed around and started licking some objects.

"Mmm, green apple." She formed a toothy grin, Vriska went over to her to see what she was doing, and, it turned out she was just licking a...Oh just a leaf. Vriska cackled some things which made Terezi tackle her to the ground. Everyone just kept walking, Equius tagging along behind Nepeta telling her to be careful, she pounced around and pounced on Tavros who was speaking to Gamzee and then to onto the high troll. She giggled and pounced over to Karkat, she sat on his head, he struggled and fell over to a tree. She just laughed and Karkat steamed. Kanaya held Rose's hand and followed him. 'This trip will be interesting..."

"How about here?" John asked politely. "I mean, I picked out here right before I organized the whole idea." Feferi bubbled and laughed,

"Is there any form of water here?" Eridan stood behind looking at Sollux who smiled next to Feferi. Jealous as always, and despret, he also spoke up.

"Wwater? That's a good idea, Fef." He gulped slightly, Feferi the looked behind and gave him an appreciative smile, but wary of the extremes he can go to just to make her happy. She chuckled nervously, but smiled big when John pointed to a lake nearby. She ran over to the lake followed by Eridan, but a bit sad when Sollux decided to stay behind. Eridan laughed and stuck his tongue out at Sollux, in which he returned. Sollux sighed loudly and added a groan at the end, catching everyone's attention.

"What?"

**Hah**


	3. Camp camp camp

**Sorry if this is going a bit fast, it will go a bit more into detail later. Or at least I will try to. ^_^***

"Woot!" John laughed putting up all the tents. He smiled over at everyone else who weren't helping, only him, Rose, and even Kanaya.

"Yo."

"What the fuck do you want?" Karkat spat. Dave raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa bro, just wanted to talk to you, you know?"

"And?" Was all Karkat could say before Terezi came and licked Karkat's face and took Dave away. He just quietly sat in the grass, looking ahead at everyone. 'There isn't anything I can do here' He silently thought, everyone was busy, even Sollux, he was trolling gog knows who while talking to Aradia in the grass. He didn't want to help John of course, nah. He sprawled out in the grass sighing and was thinking. Soon, an idea popped into his mind. "Hey..." A few people looked up around him. "Gamzee..." Gamzee looked up, he was chatting with Tavros, Nepeta, and Equius. "Wanna go..." Karkat gulped and pulled on his sweater. 'Is it hot in here is it just me?' No, it's September dammit! It ain't that cold surprisingly. "Hang out..."

"Sure, pale-bro." He replied with a lazy expression. Nepeta squealed.

"Can I come too?"

"I will have to follow too, Nepeta."

"Um...If you don't mind..." Karkat's eye twitched. He somehow always ends up with this crowd. He would've also asked Terezi but...He looked over at Dave, he was speaking with John and Terezi, all 3 deep on conversation.

"Okay fine, you little shits." He groaned crossing his arms. Tavros smiled gratefully, he needed some time with the others after all, and it's been pretty weird with Vriska,so instead, he talked with Gamzee. Gamzee seemed pretty cool. He smiled to himself.

"Just be back soon okay?" Jade called while waving her hands. 'Well, at least there are the others.'

OoOoOoOoO

Karkat walked around mindlessly into the forest, he wished Aradia came along. She's use to stuff like this. Well, there was Nepeta. She's pretty good with this too. Gamzee, well, he just needed to keep an eye on his best friend. 'I guess the other 2 wanted to tag along.' He thought. Terezi would have also been a great help with her sense of smell. But still. Still. He ended up with this group, it's not like he hated them or anything, it's just wanted some good people with him.

"Where are we going?" Equius spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

'Shit.' Karkat said hang out. Everyone thought an adventure, Karkat even tricked himself into thinking that. They are so used to stuff like that, it's not even something to laugh about. (What were the others doing?)

OoOoOo

Aradia tidied up the inside putting everything that was needed, blankets, pillows, supplies, you name it. Although she would have wanted a recouprecoon, but, that wasn't gonna happen now is it. She crawled over to the comfy bed and slowly closed her eyes for a nap while everyone one else were putting up the other big tents. John's voiced was heard from afar, and she could hear the faint splashes in the distance from Feferi and Eridan. It seems to be going well.

'For now anyway. Something bad or weird always happens to our great group of friends.' And she slowly drifted off, to the sound of Sollux typing furiously farther beyond the tent.

Vriska was really enjoying herself. Just walking around seeing what people are up to? She could go RP with someone maybe, or something. But she sat in the grass watching the sea dwellers chase each other down. Well Eridan chasing Feferi anyway. What is going on over there anyway? She jumped to her feet, stretching her arms and legs a bit then cracking her back. 'Hmm' She strolled by Eridan who was gingerly holding Feferi's hand, she pulled away and quickly ran over to Sollux.

"Wait! Fef!" He ran past Vriska swiftly pursuing his impossible dream. Sollux looked over to Eridan and nervously shrugged his shoulders. The spider troll scrunched up her nose in disgust and proceeded to walk away into the tent where Aradia layed. She flopped beside her, a couple inches away and tried her best to take a nap. Well, it's getting late anyway. Is this really considered a nap or are they really just going to bed soon? She yawned a bit, showing her odd fang like teeth. 'Whatever.'

(Nothing important.)

OoOo

" Ay, palebro just wanted to hang out." Gamzee replied. The sun was setting slowly, but there was still time to explore. It seems as though Karkat was saved from giving a good explanation.

"Karkitty, are we just exploring?"

"Uh, it looks like we are."

"Just shut the fuck up, I just needed some time to look around." He clenched his fist and shut his eyes forcefully walking along the path. All the wildlife began to disappear,with the exception of the nocturnal animals.

"We should be going." Equius silently spoke when he heard an owl say, 'hoo'.

"Equius, no one gives a flying fuck about what you thi-"

"Karkitty! Watch out!" Nepeta yelled out, but a loud thump was heard.

Karkat fell face first into the soft earth with a thud.

**Whoa. What happened? I bet you know what happened. ;***


	4. Weird looking book

**Lelele, Here is some more. c;**

Nepeta quickly ran to Karkat, who was by now, muttering curse words. She took a moment to breathe, good thing he was fine. She held out her hand, quickly taking it Karkat kicked the ground embarrassed.

"Maybe we should go back, Karkitty. It can be dangerous at night mew know." Nepeta said while keeping a close eye on him.

"Will this was a fucking stupid idea wasn't it? Stupid ass, retarded looking-" Nepeta slammed her hand on his mouth to keep him quiet and pointed at what he tripped over. Clearly this wasn't a rock. More like heavy dusty book in fact. Equius, knowing what he must do, actually did something, he pcked up the book and followed behind Nepeta just not to interfere. Since Karkat, was Karkat after all Tavros on the other hand, steadied Karkat along the way back. The cold frigid air was already getting to everyone. Pressing against the trolls faces just like Nepeta did with her hand to keep Karkat from having an angry breakdown. And because of the incident, they all had a slow time of going back, but were welcomed to a campfire. Equius then handed the book back to Karkat, the crabby troll took it back fiercely, still mad, he sat with the rest. (Including Vriska and Aradia with bright warm look, instead of droopy sleepy look. In fact, Kanaya was on the verge of falling asleep in Rose's arms. Not that Rose would mind anyway.

"Hey, what's that?" Jade perked up looking at Karkat with her mesmerizing soft green eyes.

"Something I tripped over is all. This thing got in the way, and, while I was pathetically being carried around, Equius brought it back here."

"Oooh, may I see?" Jade giggled while taking it from Karkat's arms.

'I never said you could have a look.' She flipped open the book, she had a slightly stunned/disappointed look on her face.

"What?"

"It's...It's..." She shook the book a bit and flipped a few more crusty pages by. "Empty."

"Empty?" Rose said while leaving Kanaya to speak with the others. "An empty book?" Rose stood over Jade's shoulder taking a look. "Wait. Go back." Jade flipped a couple of pages back. "And your saying this book was empty?" She smirked a bit with confidence. Jade chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Well what does it say?"

"It just says..."

"3" Karkat read. Suddenly, the words moved smoothly to form other numbers and letters. "3-6-9-12-3-6-9-12-3-6-9-12-3-6-9-12 days." Karkat shifted uncomfortably, the fire flared startling Tavros back and bumped into Gamzee.

"Cool it." Gamzee laughed. Tavros' faced flushed as he laughed a bit, he was being silly, it couldn't touch him from there, sighing he went back to where he was.

"What do you think it means. Like, 36912369..You know what. Nevermind. No way it's that many days." Dave chuckled.

"Well your right on that." Rose muttered.

"Plus it's written like this." Jade turned the book for everyone to see. Everyone nodded still confused.

"You're right. That is kind of weird." Terezi said while rubbing her chin.

"Guys, calm the fuck down, not everything has some kind of significance. Maybe this guy just didn't finish or just did it to scare campers. We are not going to ruin this camping trip now are we, it's just a stupid fucking boo-" Nepeta put her palm over Karkat's mouth.

"You're blabbing again." She giggled. Karkat frowned and glared down at the sitting trolls and rest of the humans.

"I'm. Going. To. Bed." He adjusted his sweater and left toward 1 of the 3 big tents. Still frowning, he closed his eyes shut, and fell asleep within minutes.

Meanwhile

"Well," John rubbed underneath his nose confused. "That was interesting." Rose and Kanaya nodded.

"We all should just go to bed." Dave replied leaving. Even though John couldn't see it, he could tell was sleepy, just by his voice, he couldn't tell because of his shades. (Even though it was dark outside.)

OoOoOoO

Vriska slowly opened her eyelids, massaging her temples, she yawned loudly. "Hey, you" She said with droopy eyes. She starred what was underneith the covers for a moment. She then quickly analyzed.

"A-Aradia?" She screamed and scuttled outside. The rest were asleep popped their heads out. In the tent, Vriska was in, Terezi, John, Dave, and Sollux stumbled up in shock, the tent next to their's also woke up. 5 Heads poked out. Nepeta, Karkat, Jade, Equius, and Gamzee. Again, Karkat ends up with them. Except Tavros. He's elsewhere, oh wait, there he is. He looks outside with the others. Rose, Kanaya, Feferi, and Eridan. Karkat swears he's being followed by his group. Wow. Vriska shreaks and stumbles out in her pajamas, just a t-shirt with her sign and some long denim colored pajama pants.

**What? Don't judge me lol. Before anyone says anything about how everyone is arranged like, boys with girls? Hold your damn horses, trolls are bi, and the humans are with the same gender. Though, that may not mean something may happen. *Wonk* Nah, I ain't gonna do something like that. But I am winging it though...Maybe.**


	5. As snug as a

**Geez Aradia, you were the first one to cause a commotion hmm? Well, it isn't your fault now is it? Fuckin great. Just great, first camp out with each other like 8 or fucking 6 year olds and already having trouble? *Groan* But still, this should be entertaining should it not? Just liked to thank the *very* few favs, reads, follows, ect! *Hugs every friggin person who actually cared to read this.* Anyway, back to the plot bro, what happened to Aradia? :9**

"Um." Was all Sollux could simply mutter, he eyed the limp creature with his red eye, his other blue eye half closed. Sollux had no idea what was going on, but the first thing the troll did was grab his glasses and sat next to her. Followed by Dave and John as well.

"So...Is that how..." John puzzled.

"Yeth." Sollux ended his sentence and scooped up Aradia in his arms and cradled her. Her eyes closed, breath nice and steady, and a light tint of dark red on her grey cheeks. Vriska took a look back inside and glared at the creature in Sollux's arms. Terezi was already outside sniffing some flowers.

"Seriously, what the fuck? I really don't want to wake up to...To...That!" She picked at Aradia's face before taking her from Sollux. And so, poor Aradia was being poked at and passed around the 3 tents all concerned, but...Half expecting something odd. But this however, they had no explanation nor had expected Aradia to be...So...Small? Or so to say in 2 ways.

"She's really small." John mused.

"That is because she is a grub, John." Kanaya responded, holding a half asleep Aradia looking grub. "Besides, she is about the same size of human babies you know?"

"I suppose." John eyes looked really confused underneath his glasses. He sort of understood. Sort of. It was just really hard to comprehend what was going on. And so John passed the spluttering grub to Jade, the girl tickled the grub lightly. She giggled slightly and left the grasp of Jade to explore in the grass, who looked pretty tall to her. It was still tall to the others but, she is a grub isn't she. She squirmed, taking turns, pecking lightly with her small claw like limbs at the skin of the older, soon to be 'adults'. She was actually really playful, but considering that this was Aradia that was a grub, she would wander under shrubs and greenery, forcing the others to look for the curious grub.

"It's not like I didn't expect her to be like this." Vriska sighed slightly annoyed with the grub whirling and crawling around in her wool sweater she brought along. "And I'm 100% sure you all would agree with me." Aradia beamed and jumped out scratching Vriska face zooming to Sollux's lap. Sollux just stared intently at her. Why? Why must people follow him so? Well not as much as Karkat since he was naturally granted title as 'leader'. Or at least he gave himself the title, which was actually expected. He was just a born leader and everyone knew it. Feferi grinned and held up Aradia in her hands.

"You are just so cute!" She smiled even more, and Aradia mirrored her face. Everyone else was outside investigating, how in the world did this happen? Why into a grub? Why Aradia? How did no one crush her while she was a grub in her sleep? Who ate all the Chips?

"I bet it was some kind of motherfucking miracle."

"You can say that."

"Some tent miracle."

"Now I'm starting to think otherwise Gamzee..."

"Come in, Tavbro..." He leaned closer. "A miracle..." He whispered. Tavros chuckled lightly and patted Gamzee in the back. Gamzee smiled approvingly.

"Probably some kind of magic or something actually." Tavros said still patting patting Gamzee on the back. Karkat immediately face palmed and cursed himself. "Uh, did I say something wrong...?" Karkat waved his hand giving off the signal he didn't do anything wrong. "Um...Then what is it...?"

"I can't believe we all have been arguing over something that is clear as fucking day."

"And..." Rose said lowering her worry.

"I mean, how the hell could we be so fucking blind? Shit, I can't believe we all forgot..."

"Karkat..." Rose sighed, she also now remembered, she tightened her grip on Kanaya's hand and the troll looked over. Rose mouthed something to her, which caused Kanaya to form an 'O' with her mouth. The 2 girls face palmed just like Karkat. It dawned on them finally, now they understand why Karkat was acting so...so...

"Oh my gog, I just..." Karkat continued to pound himself with insults.

"Karbro..."

"Karkat, stop this at once. Do tell."

"Dude...Karkat..."

And many other mumbles and complaints...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.." He still would not tell!

"Karkat, shut the fuck up."

"Karkaaaaat..."

"Karkat, me and Rose-"

"FUCK THIS, FUCK THAT! UGHHH" He pulled at his hair and groaned.

"KARKITTY, SHUT UP AND TELL US ALREADY DAMMIT!" Nepeta shrieked, Equius' glasses almost fell from his face as he spluttered.

"Nepeta!" He was really startled.

"Sorry Equihiss, it's just everyone was getting annoyed and was urging him to tell...And by the look on my meowrails face told me that I had to do something! So I did, now, purrlease tell us." Her eyes were half closed, she was tired of the ranting, but extremely pleased she was the one to get Karkat to calm down. EXTREMELY pleased. She curled back her lips in a cat grin. "Go on purrlease, we are waiting." Karkat sweat dropped and slowly opened his mouth.

"It was the book I read."

"OOOOHHH." Everyone but Karkat, Rose, Kanaya said in unison. Aradia ran as fast her limbs could take her and flopped into Jade's arms.

"Well, look at who arrived." Dave said numbly. Everyone took a big sigh except Jade and Aradia, Jade tickled her belly, Aradia squeaked happily and shook around in the grass after being released.

"It's almost the afternoon." Equius said placing his hands on his lap. "Plus, we spent quite a while discussing what done what instead of actually doing an activity." Nepeta nodded sadly.

'Instead of spending time with Karkitty, I yelled at him...' She placed her hands in her palms. Now she was not pleased.

"Purrhaps we can make more s'mores?"

OoOoOoOoO

Aradia nibbled lightly on the chocolate bar in Sollux's arms, eyes bright, but looking sleepy. Feferi fed her another chocolate bar, plus a cracker smiling deeply. Everyone else was in the tents getting ready, Vriska still looked over the 3.

"We should go now..." Vriska murmured.

"But Aradia really, really, really likes chocolate!" Feferi put gingerly pulled another bar from a bag.

"Put that back. And let's go to bed."

Sollux groaned and cradled Aradia in his arms, she fell asleep within seconds when tucked into bed between Sollux and Vriska, Dave and John sat farther away playing a game of cards, since they both refused to go to bed. There were dozens of blankets scattered all over the place, Sollux gave Aradia 2 small ones and gently tucked her more, and fixed the pillow.

"Don't you even dare thquith her, Thpider bitch." Sollux hithed-I mean hissed.

"I don't exactly like a blood soaked bed, thank you very much..."

"Right..."

"Quit complaining you guys..." John heavily said. Dave nodded putting a card down on the floor.

"Dammit..." John cried out throwing the cards in the air.

"You're pathetic..." Dave laughed.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"No!"

"Yep!"

"No!"

"Yep!" Dave cackled again pulling John closer to his face. A bit too close...John blushed and looked deeply behind Dave's shades. "Yep.." Dave laughed again putting John back. John huffed forcefully and crossed his arms. Maybe he is pathetic? Nah.

'Am not. Stupid Dave...And his stupid tricks...And his stupid looks...' His face blushed again and he threw his face into a pillow. He pulled up a blanket next to Dave mumbling curse words. Dave just smiled. Good thing his back was turned on John. John also had his back turned on Dave. John pursed his lips. Now what else is gonna happen?

**Mmm, poor Aradia. Poor John. Poor Nepeta. Poor me for my poor use of vocabulary. Blah. Haha, get it? As snug as a...As snug as a grub. Not bug. Because fuck bugs, troll grubs are cuter.**


	6. ADVENTURE!

**Oh. Here, this part, (which I am about to begin) is not taken around the morning. It is like, the middle of the night. And being the person I am, of course I'm not going to actually put the time or anything like day 1 or day 2 and stuff like that, What day would today be then hmm? Day 16? Lol, of course not. *Looks through other chapters.* Day 3 I it's about the middle of the night, when it's over 12:00; it;s AM not PM so, it would be considered day 3. Because, after 12:00 AM it's a new day woot! Whatever, I'm assuming you get the point so.**

A while after 12:00 AM c; K?'

Terezi slipped into the tent carefully with her guard up, she did not want to wake up her friends.

_"ZIP"_ As soon as she heard a satisfying , she swiftly jumped into the covers next to Vriska. She stiffened a bit when she heard Vriska's voice. Why would she be awake at this time?

"W-where were you...?" She snuffled and sunk lower into the covers.

"Just out okay...I was checking out the the book, but I couldn't find it so..." The blind girl's voice wandered off, and Vriska could only reply with some items from the Mcdonald's menu. Terezi looked at her for a moment before pressing the blanket over her face just to smell the cherry red scent.

But she never noticed one little thing in between the others. It was small. She knew it was the grub. But something was missing.

OoOoOoOo

Terezi shifted underneath the covers again, droopy eyes. Ah, she was never really pretty in the morning. In fact, she never really was, not even once did she have somewhat decent hair. She thought she was the only person awake until she heard a very familiar voice, coming from the 3rd tent. To be honest, Terezi was not surprised to hear people awake so early in the morning. How she knew it was early? It's the morning smell. The commotion became louder when she smelled Gamzee, and the other's from tent 2 come out to see. A few other droopy eyed creatures opened their eyes in her tent.

"The fuck ith going on out there?" Sollux complained harshly. He rubbed the back of his neck irritably. Still frowning he gingerly picked the blanket looking for Aradia. "AA!" He nearly screamed, in a hurry jumped back closing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Eh?" Aradia could only mutter, she looked under the blanket and blushed hard. She wrapped the 2 blankets to her waist tightly, still blushing madly. "I'm soooo sorry!" She said tugging on her hair, looking at Sollux.

"Aradia..." He pointed at her face. She folded her arms confused

"How do you know my name?" She asked tilting her head. Sollux nearly died when he heard that. The rest stared at the now younger, but not a grub anymore, Aradia. She appeared to be atleast 3 sweeps old. She leaped out the tent abruptly, letting her toes sink into the morning dew and grass. Without hesitating at all, she ran to the 3rd tent, leaving the others in awe. No, not that she was only 3 sweeps. But that she only wore 2 small blankets to cover herself.

"Hold up AA!" Solllux called reaching his arm out, he skidded to a halt, everyone was around a chocolaty brown grub being held in Gamzee's arms.

"So it was Aradia then Tavros..." Kanaya said brushing the hair on Tavros' head. Tavros was crying and hiccuping, he nearly got slammed in bed because of the mass of bodies in there. The high troll massaged his scalp, letting his fingers loosely in the grub's hair. Tavros slowly, and eventually crawled into to Gamzee's messy hair.

"I think Tavros is fine now. No need to blow a fuse, Karkat. Karkat, then starting ranting as usual.

"What would happen if I turned into a grub? Oh gog so help me if any of you touch me you all are going in the eternal put of hell." Dave laughed and whispered to John.

"Looks like he's been doing research on Earth's culture."

"Or either he all ready knew, Dave. Or maybe they have similar cultures as us? Maybe the same?" The confused boy scratched his chin and continued to watch the crabby troll, he was trying to come up with a way to stop the whole grub transformation thing.

"I don't think we can." Equius said. And everyone was assuming that too.

"And the book is gone too." Terezi chipped in, holding Aradia's hand. Everyone looked at Aradia's clothing and her form.

"So it's grub, or baby, then child?" Asked Rose. "Or maybe growing at a faster pace." Kanaya sighed looking at the small girl shaking her head and padded away into her tent and pulled out a fuzzy dark red sweater, pants, complete with the fuzzy slippers. The fuzz was a light red. And of course her sign.

"Oh and here." She said pulling out a pair of undies with dark red hearts and purple stars.

"Kanaya...When did you...Where did you..." Rose slowly asked.

"Well, since Aradia had transformed into a grub yesterday, I thought it would be a good idea to make some clothes for her when she reached 2-3 sweeps. I guess she can use them now." She shyly smiled and handed a white shirt to Aradia with the rest of the clothes.

"Thank you very much. What's your name?" She asked politely. Kanaya, catching on to how the process works, patted Aradia on the head.

"Kanaya Maryam." Aradia, excited, quickly ran towards the nearest tent.

"You're probably a spoiled brat."

"Hey! You don't know me at all!" Karkat grinded his teeth. Dave shrugged a bit ignoring Karkat's insults. "I was not that bad..." He muttered in defeat. Dave laughed and patted him on the back, he ruffled the troll's silk hair. It was surprisingly soft.

"Whatever you say." Dave laughed more, it made Karkat slightly smile but then he quickly stopped, not wanting to be teased any further. He slumped down into the grass beside the others still discussing everything.

"We'll see what happens but," Terezi smiled bigger, "we have to find that book again!" She slammed her fist into her other hand determined. Aradia cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"Adventure!" Aradia yelled loudly and ran in circles, fists in the air.

"Sounds exciting." Nepeta pounced on Terezi. "We should purrably do that. 'Bout time we did something exciting." She hissed playfully. The group, thirsty for adventure, and excitement, without hast, packed up food, water, and some clothing, leaving the tents behind.

"This is so stupid, but totally worth it." John snickered.

OoOoOoO

"Um." Nepeta blinked a few times at the sign. They had covered the whole area looking for the book, and nothing. But what was left was off territory. Warnings about bears and animals, dangerous plants, were posted on the extremely tall fence. She blinked some more, looking at Equius, who was now on the other side, stretching out his muscles. He blasted right through the fence with force, shattering it leaving a gigantic hole. "Good job as always!"

He grinned, rubbing his finger underneath his nose. 'See everyone, I'm helpful!' His face said, but everyone walked past him, clinging on their items, everyone but Nepeta and Kanaya thanked him. 'Oh dear...' He sighed and trailed behind Nepeta. Atleast she was happy. Tavros was squealing inside of Gamzee's backpack, poking his head out and butting horns with Gamzee. Gamzee smiled his usual smiled, pouring some Faygo into Tavros' mouth. Karkat raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Karkat shaked his head, sightly ashamed. Who was next? What if he was next? How bad it would be. He was beginning to get tired of the trip already and they haven't gotten far. But like everyone else, he wanted some adventure. Aradia ran up to him and grasped his hand. Karkat's eye twitched a bit, but he took a big breath, and held her hand, leading her. Everyone was taking turns with the children. Well, Gamzee had Tavros job because he insisted he should look after him. And now it was Karkat's turn to keep an eye on her. They both jumped over some stones, looking in trees, looking through the tall grass, looking out for animals, ect. It was now becoming EXHAUSTING. Luckily, Feferi's turn was now, she was glubbing happily grabbing Aradia's hand jumping into a bush, pushing leaves wildly. Karkat shakily smiled, Feferi smiled back, confused. He was smiling? He stopped slowly, the drops of sweat lingered on his nose. He wiped it away.

"Hold up! Nepeta to the rescue!" Nepeta called behind. She swooped down to fours and ran right towards... She was now carrying Karkat on her back.

"Nepeta what the hell!?" He shrieked.

"You are thinking too much." She sniffled, and shuffled a bit. Karkat was a bit bigger, but she still believed she could be able to carry his weight easily. "And..." She looked up to him, his eyes were closed, his cheeks were bright cherry red. He fell asleep. On her. On her back. Nepeta smiled her cat grin big, yes. Yes. Yes. YES. Her face flushed olive green with pleasure. She is loving this trip so far indeed!

**Lettuce all smile haha. Some are getting all they ever wanted. ADVENTURE! *Runs into forest after them all.* Hahahahahahahaha. **


	7. Karkat's kiwi

**OH. What tis this beth? Another chapter? What has this world come to? Me actually trying to finish a story? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE..?Lol, no, I don't think this is even close to finish yet. Not even half yet. I cannot wait to get better at writing stories you know? Again, thank you for the reviews, plus, favs and follows. More reasons to continue as you know. Enough with the pathetic questions. Since it is summer vacation I don't have to worry about any school or any pathetic shit like that. So...If I had to estimate when I will be able to finish this story...Maybe this year. Or maybe even next year? Oh god, another question. I ask too many questions. I'll try to make this chapter longer okay? This god forsaken question mark again. ? But, I should be able to finish this and not give up on the story. Haha. I shall not abandon a good, err, okay looking story just yet! Hooray! I'm don't even have a job, nor am I an adult, it's not like I have anything in my way. Oh wait, my parents, that's right. I should be able to work in the morning. Last chapter was the longest so far. So who knows if I can be able make this longer...Hmm...Where did we left off? QUESTION. HAHA. Oh yeah, Nepeta was giving Karkat a helping hand, by carrying the poor boy on her back. OTP OTP. Or, actually, some ship other things. I ain't gonna bash yo. *Puts hands up in defense sobbing* Carry on now with the story. You didn't really have to read the Author's note since I didn't give shit about anything particular. Just fucking crazy nonsense. Haha. I love saying Haha. Why are you still reading? QUESTION.**

Nepeta purred happily walking on fours, Karkat hugging her tightly. This is her otp. She may have a chance after all. She looked over to Terezi, who was chatting with Dave and Vriska. Her chance, her opportunity, to make things right with her and Karkat. Do not mess this up! She moved her backpack so it hung low on her belly, she carefully pulled out a blanket with her teeth, tossing it up on Karkat. He pulled it up more and layed his head on hers. He's so sleepy. 'He must be tired from talking and thinking. And dealing with Aradia. Even Aradia left me a bit tired.' Her eyes reflected the moon's light. "Um, shouldn't we find some shelter?" The sky boomed, and rain fell on everyone. She mumbled and brought Karkat under a tree. Gamzee and Feferi did the same. Still on fours, she stood with the other 2, who were sitting, holding who ever they were 'babysitting'. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Hmm?" Feferi asked.

"It's just that..." Jade giggled a bit. "You guys look like you are moms or something. Or, care about them anyway."

"Of course I care about Karkitty!" Nepeta laughed shyly. Jade nodded, giggling to herself. Karkat's head shifted a bit, he pushed up more, his hair intertwined with hers, drooping down on her own face. He mumbled a bit, putting his arms around her neck, tightly gripping and let his legs swoop on each side of her. "I-I u-um." She stuttered a bit. Everyone was laughing. She huffed, blowing some of hers and his hair from her face. He is so _clingy. _Just like a...A..._Cat. _Rose then pulled out an umbrella, looking at the people sitting under a tree, and Nepeta.

"So, are we going, or are we staying under a tree?" The tree swayed, showing it's different colored leaves. The forest looked so crowded, especially with everyone just closed in with each other, but it did bring in some warmth. Far out, a mountain could be seen. Nepeta furrowed her eyebrows.

"I have a feeling..." Rose put the umbrella over both Nepeta and Karkat, Gamzee pulled out his own and shared with Feferi and Aradia. "It must be up there. Aradia would've been very useful, fur stuff like this...But, until she turns back to normal, I suggest we should rely on me and Terezi's instincts and or knowledge. I'm not saying anyone else can't say anything but, me, Terezi, and especially Aradia are good with stuff like this."

"She has a point." Jade said kneeling over Tavros, he grabbed her finger and sucked on it, eyes tired looking.

"Up where?"

"The mountain."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She carefully looked up at the mountain without disturbing the sleeping troll. "Though having Karkat's opinion on this would have also been useful too. Sure, he can be a handful. But he is pretty smart!"

"I thuppose thath true." Sollux turned around and looked at the ones behind him, expecting them to agree. All silently agreed.

"So...Do we keep walking or do we stay?" Eridan asked, adjusting his scarf.

"We should probably find a better place than a dying cherry tree." John mumbled. "The rain is seeping it's way down." Some rain then hit Nepeta on the nose. The sky began to darken with the gray clouds, raining harder. She sighed deeply and pulled the blanket over Karkat's head with one hand.

"Alrighty now, lets get a move on!" She pounced out of the shadow of the tree, Karkat's head bobbed hers and he growled. Nepeta apologized and petted his face. He growled some more and rubbed his head on the top of hers. He took a breath and smiled. He felt so warm. Nepeta seriously had to admit it to herself.

"What?" Dave asked Nepeta.

"Huh, what?"

"You said something."

"I did?" Dave snickered.

"Now I remember."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"Don't say a word."

"Maybe I won't."

"Better not."

"Of course I won't tell anyone." He patted Karkat on the back. Of course he was still asleep. He grunted and held onto Nepeta tighter, squeezing his eyes more sniffing Nepeta's hair while at it.

"Mmm, what is it..." He whispered. "Smells sweet." He rubbed his head more into her hair.

"What are you doing?" Nepeta looked over, cheeks flushed.

"This will be used for later use." Dave smirked, holding his camera up. "Recording and taking pictures ever since we left that dying cherry tree." Nepeta couldn't help but smirk too. Although she was slightly embarrassed.

"Look everyone!" Feferi made a few glubbing noises, pointing with both her hands, Equius standing beside her taking Aradia by the hand.

"A cave?" Kanaya blinked.

"Perfect for resting you see!"

"True." Kanaya replied, seeing her putting some blankets and supplies down and preparing a fire.

"Best thing you've thought of today!" Jade and John both laughed together. Everyone soon had arranged everything, Rose took some of Nepeta's and Karkat's things, putting them herself.

"Thank you so much!" Nepeta said, purring.

"You're welcome. I recommenced you don't wake up Karkat too..."

"Oh I know. I bet he's not a morning person. Even thought he wakes up before anyone else does. He's wide awake when everyone else sees him." She laughed a bit, looking around. Everyone was in their own bed, some close to the fire. The fire seemed so bright in the cave. The cave was so cold and dark, but with the fire, it's warmth reached the walls, giving off the warm color and feeling. "Are we actually going with my plan?"

"Yes of course, it's actually reasonable."

"It's just not a lot of people actually listen to my plans though." Her voice wavered.

"I don't see why. Get some sleep okay?"

"Oh, yes. I've been getting tired of holding him." Her eyes drooped. Rose smiled and tried to pluck Karkat off of her, but he held on tight. She grunted a bit and managed to get him off. His arms still clingy, trying to grab something, anything, he resided with a body pillow he brought. Hugging it close.

"He's so weird sometimes."

"I know right?" Nepeta thanked Rose once again pulling up her blanket. Smiling to herself. Oh how she loved Karkat. The red kind of quadrant. She slept well that night. Extremely well, even though she was sleeping in a cave. She lived in a cave! No biggie. It's all because of Karkat.

OoOoNightOoOo

Karkat's eyes flicked open, it was dark. He remembered his dream. Only a bit. Especially that sweet kiwi scent. Mmm. Even the soft feeling he felt. He looked at the pillow he held onto. He tried to adjust his eyes. Oh, it's his body pillow. Since he's pretty clingy when sleeping. This does not smell like the kiwi, nor did it feel like silk. Half asleep, he kicked it away, looking through the dark. He smells the kiwi scent. He has no time to think. He wants the kiwi. He wants to feel the silky thing he felt. He crawled in the dark, searching for the sweet, sweet, kiwi he adores. He smell Faygo from this 'pillow.' He's dreaming right? Where was that thing he dreamt in his last dream? This one smells like sweat. He said sweet not sweat dammit! How fucking hard is it to find his kiwi? This one smells nothing like kiwi. The hell? About to give up, he crawled around more. Kiwi shall be his. Ahah! Kiwi! He pulled away the dream blankets. Not being able to see, he hugged the 'pillow'. Kiwi, soft silky top. Oh? And another bonus has been added to his 'pillow'? Warmth. He pulled his leg over it. Putting his head on it's super silky part. Mmm, this part is extra kiwiy! Whatever that means. He pulled up the blankets, his kiwi. His only kiwi. No one takes his kiwi. 'Best dream. Ever.' A white light flashed. He chose to ignore it. Stupid dream interruption. His kiwi. His only kiwi. No one takes his kiwi.

**OH SHIT. LOTS OF KATNEP. SHIT SHIT SHIT. Karkat is such a sweety. :* Full of Katnep right? What did you expect. *Cackles.* Who is the next grub? It should be obvious for some. And some are unsure who's next. Whatever the reason, you shall be surprised! That's Karkat's kiwi! Karkat's kiwi, his only kiwi, no one take his kiwi. It looks like Karkat found his kiwi. I always liked the scent of kiwi. Who else does? Oh looky here. I was right! This chapter was longer than the one before! I predicted right! Haha! I'm a genie! (Genius. It's a thing me and my brother do. Instead of genius, it's genie.)**


	8. Morning

**ANYWAY, I've noticed a lot of pretty bad grammar issues in the past chapters. Sorry about that, I'm actually surprised some are still ready this tbh. Maybe later, no not later, I could rewrite this story in the future! Haha! *Lee thumbs up* But for now, lets deal with this shall we? Thus, we will continue the story, we left off, where Karkat found his kiwi within the the dark cave, snuggled underneath 2 blankets. What kind of monster would hide such a good pillow! Pshh, there was so much Katnep in the last chapter, I just wanted to die, oh lord. So next grub haha! Just after read the first 2-I dunno paragraphs.**

* * *

Karkat could have sworn that the pillow was also breathing. He blinked in the dark a few times. This dream was extremely odd, the pillow was _breathing._ Which was really weird in his book. Considering a pillow shouldn't have functioning lungs. Plus, wouldn't you need a heart for that? This wasn't a pillow. God, this dream keeps getting more weird. He shuffled a bit, he crawled under pulling on a leg. Yep, that's a leg. He moved up, he slowly, touched again, an arm. He moved over the other side. A belly, still half asleep, and not thinking that this _thing_ was not a woman. It's not like it did matter, trolls are trolls, just the females had a bit extra. He moved up. Oh god what is this? He immediately pulled his hand back, the pillow groaned a bit, and shifted it's position. No, it's just a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream. He put his leg in between the pillows 2 legs, clinging again, he convinced himself it was a dream. But, Dave was in the back, grinning, holding a camera. He knew he was a lucky bastard, having to caught Karkat in the act. He looked over to John, he was just sleeping, gripping his pillow. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

Gamzee stirred in his sleep, it was not even morning yet but the grub he held close to him was blubbering. The poor thing, Gamzee wondered what time it was, the grub shouldn't be awake right now. Tavros cried softly, gripping onto Gamzee's shirt, begging for attention. Gamzee squinted, the sky was still dark, moon still out, peeking into the gloomy cave. It looked like the moon's light hit the grub in the eyes. The moon wasn't _that _bright. Not at all, but the least Gamzee could assume is that grubs have sensitive eyes. Being all new and motherfucking little. He cradled the grub, bringing a bottle of Faygo to his mouth. Tavros sputtered, and spit out some onto his shirt. Gamzee just chuckles a bit, putting the grub to where the moon's light didn't hit his eyes. Tavros didn't want any Faygo, it was the least he can do. It then struck Gamzee hard. Tavros was still a grub! Wait, it's not morning yet, how can he assume that he's gonna stay like that. Taking a breathe, he pulled Tavros up to his face. Tavros struggled a bit, still weeping silently. He opened his big brown eyes, looking at Gamzee, he hiccuped a few times, he small smile formed up on his face. The older troll smiled back. "Now then," He put the grub under the covers with him. "Go to sleep now, motherfucker." He laughed a bit, Tavros smiled, snuggling into his arm.

* * *

Rose sat outside, with Kanaya by her side, it was now morning, but still dark, joining them was Jade. "It was still too dark to see anything. Atleast I know you guys didn't turn into a grub or baby." Jade said, picking a flower

"But, I wonder if Aradia is back to herself yet." Rose then picked up her back pack, strapping to her back. "We could go check, or let her sleep. What do you guys think?"

"We should actually let her sleep, it could be a cool surprise. Lets wait for the others to see too." Kanaya grinned slyly. "We were always the first ones to see what happened. Believe me, I'm curious to see the new grub, and how Aradia is holding up. Considering the situation, hopefully after a while everything will be okay."

"Maybe everyone has to go through this to be normal." Jade scrunched her nose. "I hope I'm not a handful, I don't remember how I was when I was a baby.

"I highly doubt you'd be a handful, Jade." Rose put a hand on her shoulder. It was a good morning, nothing but a few conversations, waiting for the sun to show up after hiding to dry up the slightly wet grass, just to avoid getting wet along the travel. However, they were still not too close to the mountain, in while they will be able to climb up. But not a little while, maybe even a long while. But you never hear anyone saying it will take a long while. Rose then plucked a few berries, putting it in a plastic bag. It should be useful for later, since some friends might have a big appetite. Just a few berries is all. "Does anyone with you guys eat a lot?" Kanaya shook her head no. Well, all for her. She put it inside her backpack, careful not to get too wet she stepped into the cave, followed by her other friends. She gathered her blanket and shoved it into her backpack, it was still dark, but she brought a watch with her. It was only 10:00 AM. She sighed, most of them are still sleeping.

"Mmf." She turned around quickly. It. It. Was the next grub?

"Now what do you think you're doing here?" She plucked him off the ground, he was covered in ashes, he spat a few times, scrunching his face up, he then began to cry. A bright light of red and blue flashed, it stung her hand a bit but it didn't hurt. The grub sniffled from the ashes. Oh boy, another grub. The fire lit up from the sparks, and then illuminated the cave. A head shot up from the back, it was Karkat, he eyed everyone in the room, soon everyone was awake, and slowly Nepeta's eyes opened up. Her cheeks flushed and incredibly olive green as she looked up to Karkat, his face also flushed, but a bright candy red, he flopped out of bed, tripping, pulling up his loose pajama pants and nearly falling into the fire, but instead, falling face first into the cave floor. Another face-plant.

**Sorry for making Karkat look like a total loser. ;P**


	9. Fishy triangle

**Oh and here we are again, not really wanting to abandon this story at all. Because, I know how you people feel when a good story just has no end. *Smh* So, here is another chapter, it would've came sooner but I was also working on The Hunt. It's similar? Eh. traveling. And Katnep. Mainly Katnep. I seriously got up at 6 AM just to write this.  
**

* * *

'Well shit. It looks like my time is up.' Karkat layed on the floor, not wanting to raise his head back up and face the laughter from the others. He hears the cackling of Terezi, loud and obnoxious. Karkat swears she does this on purpose. John, being his usual self goes to help the poor troll out.

"You alright?"

"Nof." Karkat muffled throwing his arm back just to flip him off. John pulled the troll back up to his butt, Karkat just glaring at everyone. He was really pissed this time. Like, even a lot in general. Karkat's face turned even more red from anger. John pulled back and bumped into Dave. Karkat's eyebrows furrowed, he pulled his lip back looking as if he was about to scream. But instead, he got up to his feet, stormed off into the woods. Everyone just sat there, slowly turning his head to Nepeta, John whispered.

"What the fuck just happened?" She trembled, eyes tearing up, shaking her head furiously. She was soooo, embarrassed. And so she ran after Karkat too. And of course, no one went after, because it wasn't even their business. Except Equius. But instead, all the others were interested in Tavros, Aradia, and the new troll. Who just so happens to be Sollux, who now is playing in the wet grass, with even more ashes. And he got really wet...So it was pretty much really messy on everyone's standards. He blew at the soft green grass, giggling a galloping into some bushes. John, as usual, being his usual perky type ran over to Sollux, pulling him into his arms. Sollux squirmed and sneered, John nearly dropped him.

"Here, let me see." Feferi said jumping out of bed and putting the young grub in her hands. "I'll go get him washed up mkay?" She said about to step outside.

"Can I go too?" Eridan asked, eyes big. Feferi just smiled slightly.

"Alright, fine." She replied, closing her eyes just for a moment. She tightened her grip on Sollux and steadily walked outside, with Eridan by her side.

John groaned. "Everyone is leaving."

"In that case." Dave said grabbing John's arm. "Lets go see if we can find anything cool. I'll show you some photos I snapped." Soon, the 2 boys headed out too. Rose blinked for a moment, looking at Kanaya, who only shrugged at her.

"Lets go to pick some more flowers?" Kanaya asked. Rose nodded and held the troll girl's hand and headed out, but more slowly than the others, it's not going to take all day anyway. Equius, also managed to sneak out, looking for his Moirail. Jade, now alone with the other 3 girls slowly moved her eyes to now a fully grown Aradia, mumbling in her sleep about 'Shitty friends.' Jade was not in the mood, so she just shoved her face into the pillow, letting out a loud huff. She knows for a fact that today will be quite troublesome. Especially if she stay with these 3. It's not that they're bad, well, not Aradia anyway. But the 2 laughing and just being loud. Aradia then shot up straight in bad and started saying a bunch of nonsense you may find Karkat saying.

"A-aradia?" Jade asked. Vriska and Terezi looked to Jade who was backing up. So, this is the last stage huh? Being rude maybe? Karkat is already rude. What if that rude was doubled. Oh, damn, then they would have to tie him down. Maybe after another analysis of another few grubs may be helpful. Aradia continued calling Jade a hippie, Vriska a spider bitch, and Terezi a slimy prick. Today was going to be an extremely long day.

* * *

Feferi sat on a stool, pouring some water onto the mustard yellow grub, who tried several times to protest but just couldn't get the words out. Instead it was a bunch of gibberish, including bad attemps to use the letter 's' but came out 'eth'. Feferi giggle and scooped up more water, holding Sollux between her legs, his back pressing against her belly. Eridan came back with a scoop full of water pouring it quickly on Sollux's face. Sollux could only respond with blasting the fish with his eyes. One could say Eridan and Sollux could have a good Kismesis relationship. On the other hand, Sollux could have a good Matespritship relationship with Feferi. So, as easy and as plain as you can see, these 3 are having well, a love triangle. Except Sollux is unsure about what feelings he should stick too. Plus including that Eridan wants Feferi but she constantly refuses. If Sollux picks Feferi, Eridan might try to kill him again. Permanently. And if he picks Eridan, Eridan may refuse or, Feferi will be completely heart broken. What to do? For now, Feferi pours more water over the grubs hair, trying to get ashy goop out while Eridan sort of helps. Sort of.

* * *

**Short chapter but it's better than having you all stuck on a cliff hanger. Now lets drift away from Karkat and Nepeta and see what happens with these fishy trolls and mustard yellow blood grub/troll. Did you know I have trouble typing sometimes because of my long nails? Not gonna cut them tho. Any questions? Drop a review every now and then! Have a wonderful day stay beautiful my babies.**


End file.
